


Delayed Reaction

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hang over, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mention of drinking, Not Epilogue Compliant, The Burrow (Harry Potter), mention of loud sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry and Draco wake up in the bedroom next to Neville and Charlie and are quite hung over.





	Delayed Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the JMDC drabble challenge for DECEMBER 2018 by [](https://enchanted-jae.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](https://enchanted-jae.dreamwidth.org/): _HOLIDAY HANGOVER_  
>  **Notes:** This is inspired by - and is kind of meant to serve as a side story - to "[Aches and Hangovers](https://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/2685850.html)" written by [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/). I loved this little drabble so much that I had to write a companion piece to it. I hope you like it.

"Can you believe those two?" Draco said turning in bed as his arm snaked around Harry's waist. 

"Them? What about you? Why did you have to feed me all of that punch last night?" Harry groaned. He couldn't believe Draco was complaining about Charlie and Neville next door when he was suffering just as much. 

"I didn't think you'd drink it all in one go!" Draco sounded like he was ready to defend himself. 

"Well, maybe don't leave me alone with Lucius Malfoy for more than ten minutes and expect me to not drink all the alcohol around me," argued Harry. 

"I did that, that's true. Fine, I'm sorry." 

Harry would have done a victory dance if he weren't still suffering. Merlin, he needed some water. "Summon me some water, will you?" 

"Why can't you do it?" 

"Because I'm suffering, Malfoy. Now, do it." 

Harry could feel Draco rolling his eyes as he spelled for a glass and some water. 

Eventually, they dressed and made their way downstairs for breakfast. The rest of the family was already gathered there. After the party last night, Harry didn't have it in him to go home so he had crashed at the Weasleys. Now he was immediately regretting it. 

"Well, if it isn't the love birds." George pointed at Harry but when Harry turned to look Charlie and Neville were right behind them. 

"Have fun, boys?" George asked. 

"Don't talk to me," Charlie grumbled as he went straight for the coffee. He had the right idea. 

"Give me some," Neville said taking the mug away from Charlie, forcing him to pour himself a new one. 

"My Neville, I had no idea you were so demanding," teased George. 

"Stop it!" Ginny said, laughing. 

"What's going on?" Draco asked Harry who shrugged. 

"You know we're going to have to invest in some privacy charms and earplugs if the lovebirds don't put themselves under a silencing charm," George whispered the rest as if he was making sure Molly didn't hear him. 

"Poor mum can't even look at any of us in the eye this morning." 

And then Harry remembered. "Shite," he said, it was all coming back to him. "Last night remember when Charlie dragged Neville to the bedroom..." 

Draco's eyes widened as if he also remembered. They'd been _loud_. 

Harry and Draco turned to look at Neville and Charlie who were frozen silent in their spots. They'd not realised it until now, either. But... they were looking at Harry and Draco like... 

_NO!!_ Harry nearly panicked. It wasn't just them. 

Harry felt his face burn and when he chanced a glance at Draco, he looked like he was going to combust with embarrassment. Harry'd never seen Draco so red. 

"It was a shagging competition," Ginny said, half laughing, half disgusted. "I'm not sure what's worse, listening to my brother going at it or my ex-boyfriend."

* * *


End file.
